prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi
Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai No Tomodachi is the sequel to the third Pretty Cure All Stars movie, set to be released in Japanese theaters on March 17, 2012. This film is the fourth of the Pretty Cure All Stars crossover movie series featuring all of the current Pretty Cure characters. Starring all Cures from all series, including those that will be introduced in Smile Pretty Cure!. The story will see the Pretty Cures unite once again to fight against Fusion, who has returned to take revenge on the world. http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/news/2011-11-25/precure-all-stars-new-stage-film-to-open-march-17 Like Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore!, this movie doesn't appear to mark any celebrations or anniversaries. Summary In the city of Minato Mirai in Yokohama, The news of Fusion's defeat by the Pretty Cures is the hottest topic in town! Girls everywhere, were in love with the Pretty Cures, are dressing up and acting as their favorite Cures. Only Sakagami Ayumi, the new transfer student, is alone by herself. On her way home from school, Ayumi encounters a strange creature. After naming it Fuu-chan, Ayumi and the creature soon become good friends. However, Fuu-chan is actually a piece of Fusion, and holds the power of darkness. In an effort to make Ayumi happy, Fuu-chan swallows up everything that Ayumi dislikes, creating chaos in school and throughout the city! To help bring across Ayumi's true feelings to Fuu-chan, all 28 Pretty Cures were gathered once more. When everyone's power comes together, a miraculous light starts to shine. Characters Pretty Cure *Misumi Nagisa/Cure Black **A 3rd year student at Verone Academy, Nagisa is excellent at all kinds of sports. During her 2nd year, she gained the power to transform into Cure Black to help Mepple, a fairy from the Garden of Light. *Yukishiro Honoka/Cure White **A 3rd year student at Verone Academy, Honoka is the President of the Science Club as well as a member of the Class Commitee. After meeting with Mipple, a fairy from the Garden of Light, she gained the power to transform into Cure White. *Kujou Hikari/Shiny Luminous **A 1st year student at Verone Academy, Hikari looks like a very docile girl, but she is actually very strong at heart. After meeting with Pollun, she gained the power to transform into Shiny Luminous. *Hyuuga Saki/Cure Bloom/Cure Bright **A 2nd year student at Yuunagi Middle School, Saki is the pitcher of the school Softball team. She is able to transform into Cure Bloom with the power of Flower Spirit Flappy, or Cure Bright with the power of Moon Spirit Moop. *Mishou Mai/Cure Egret/Cure Windy **A 2nd year transfer student at Yuunagi Middle School, Mai is a member of the Art Club. She is able to transform into Cure Egret with the power of Bird Spirit Choppy, or Cure Windy with the power of Wind Spirit Foop. *Yumehara Nozomi/Cure Dream **A 2nd year student at L'École des Cinq Lumières, Nozomi is a little lacking at both sports and studying, but her extraordinary smile brings energy and courage to everyone. *Natsuki Rin/Cure Rouge **A 2nd year student at L'École des Cinq Lumières, Rin is exceptional in sports, and is the ace of the school Football team. She is Nozomi's close childhood friend. *Kasugano Urara/Cure Lemonade **A 1st year student at L'École des Cinq Lumières, Urara easily handles both her school and work schedules. Her ambition is to become an influential actress on the big screen. *Akimoto Komachi/Cure Mint **A 3rd year student at L'École des Cinq Lumières, Komachi is the school librarian. As she loves books, her ambition is to become a novelist. *Minazuki Karen/Cure Aqua **A 3rd year student at L'École des Cinq Lumières, Karen is the President of the School Council and much admired by all the other students. She is currently studying hard to become a doctor. *Mimino Kurumi/Milky Rose **A transfer student at L'École des Cinq Lumières, Kurumi can transform into Milky Rose just by shouting "Sky Rose, Translate"! Her true form is Milk, an attendant to Coco and Natts. *Momozono Love/Cure Peach **A 2nd year student at the local Public Yotsuba Junior High School, Love is a naive and energetic girl! Even though she is bad at both studies and sports, her ambition is to become a pro dancer. *Aono Miki/Cure Berry **A 2nd year student at the Talent School Private Torigoe Academy, Miki is excellent at sports and great at fashion! Her ambition is to become a fashion model. *Yamabuki Inori/Cure Pine **A 2nd year student at the mission school Christian Private White Clover Academy, Inori is a gentle and kind girl. Her ambition is to become a vet and take over the family animal hospital. *Eas/Higashi Setsuna/Cure Passion **A 2nd year student at the local Public Yotsuba Junior High School together with Love, Setsuna used to be the Labyrinth subordinate Eas. Her dream now is to bring smiles and happiness to everyone. *Hanasaki Tsubomi/Cure Blossom **A shy and pensive 2nd year student, Tsubomi's family runs a flower shop. Her ambition is to become a botanist and change all the world's deserts into flower fields. *Kurumi Erika/Cure Marine **Erika goes to the same school as Tsubomi, and refuses to leave the bashful Tsubomi alone. Her ambition is to become a designer-cum-stylist and make everyone look fashionable. *Myoudouin Itsuki/Cure Sunshine **The Student Council President of Myoudou Academy, Itsuki dresses up as a male due to her responsibility as successor to the Myoudouin Budou Dojo. After meeting with Tsubomi, she has learned to be able to speak up for herself. *Tsukikage Yuri/Cure Moonlight **The Pretty Cure Tsubomi and Erika saw in their dreams, Yuri had lost the ability to transform into Pretty Cure due to her loss to Dark Cure. However, with the power of the Heart Tree, she now has to power to transform once again. *Hojo Hibiki/Cure Melody **Hibiki may be bad at her studies, but she is No.1 in sports. She has a bright and refreshing personality, and has a strong sense of justice. Although both her parents are musicians, she believes that she has no talent in music. *Minamino Kanade/Cure Rhythm **Kanade may be bad at sports, but she is the top of her level at studies in school. Her status in school is that of an idol, with a great smile. Her ambition is to become a patissiere and take over the family cupcake shop. She loves cat paws. *Siren/Kurokawa Ellen/Cure Beat **Siren used to be the songstress of Major Land, and Hummy's close friend. However, her heart was controlled by evil and she fought against the Pretty Cure, but due to her wish to protect Hummy, she is reborn as Cure Beat. *Shirabe Ako/Cure Muse **The Princess of Major Land, Ako dressed up as the Masked Cure to save her father Mephisto, whose heart was tainted by evil. After regaining her father's kind heart, she has taken off her mask and joined Melody and the others in their fight. *Hoshizora Miyuki/Cure Happy **Miyuki is a forward-looking, bright and cheerful girl. Scatterbrained and an airhead at times, she has the power to bring light everywhere she goes. In short, she loves being happy! *Hino Akane/Cure Sunny **Akane is a bright and energetic girl from Osaka. The type to act before she thinks, she is always full of jokes and loves making others laugh. She is a jokester who aims to add punchlines to the end of every sentence. *Kise Yayoi/Cure Peace **Yayoi is an honest and cute little sister type. Although she is a crybaby and is afraid of strangers, she is actually strong at heart, and willing to try her best. *Midorikawa Nao/Cure March **Nao is an active girl who is good at sports, and she hates it when others are not being straightforward. Tall and intense, she is popular at school, but she also has a girly side to her. *Aoki Reika/Cure Beauty **Reika is a level-headed, gentle big sister type, and a member of the Student Council. She is part of the Archery team and also enjoys poems, making her a very traditional and "old Japan" kind of girl. She is the most rational of the 5 Smile! Cures. Mascots *Mepple **Mepple is the chosen hero from the Garden of Light. *Mipple **Mipple is an aristocrat from the Garden of Light, and she represents hope. *Pollun **Pollun is the Prince of Light, the future ruler of the Garden of Light. *Lulun **Lulun is the Princess of Light, and the weaver of the future of the Garden of Light. *Flappy **Flappy is the Flower Spirit from the Land of Fountains. *Choppy **Choppy is the Bird Spirit from the Land of Fountains. *Moop **Moop is the Moon Spirit from the Fountain of Sky. *Foop **Foop is the Wind Spirit from the Fountain of Sky. *Coco **Coco is the Prince of Palmier Kingdom. *Natts **Natts is the Prince of Palmier Kingdom, and Coco's close friend. *Syrup **Syrup is a postal messenger mascot. *Milk/Milky Rose **Milk is the attendant to Coco and Natts, and can transform into Milky Rose!! *Chiffon **Chiffon is a baby girl from the Kingdom of Sweets. *Tarte **Tarte is the Prince of the Kingdom of Sweets, and Chiffon's caretaker. *Chypre **Chypre is a fairy of the Heart Tree, and is Cure Blossom's partner. *Coffret **Coffret is a fairy of the Heart Tree, and is Cure Marine's partner. *Potpourri **Potpourri is a fairy born from the revived Heart Tree, and is Cure Sunshine's partner. *Hummy **Hummy is the fairy from the Kingdom of Music, charged with singing the Melody of Happiness. *Candy **Candy is a fairy from Märchenland who loves fashion. Movie Exclusive Characters *Sakagami Ayumi **Ayumi is a transfer student who really loves Pretty Cure. Due to her shy personality, she does not have the courage to talk to her classmates, and is thus often alone. In the movie, she meets Fuu-chan, and they become friends. *Fusion/Fuu-Chan **Fuu-chan is a piece of Fusion that had survived the battle from the previous movie. After meeting Ayumi and becoming her friend, he wished to help her by resetting the world, and becomes his full self again. Yokohama's Minato Mirai is once again thrown into darkness. Trivia *This is the first movie to have a movie character who canonically can become a Pretty Cure. *Mirai (みらい) means "future". However, the "mirai" in this title may refer to the location Minato Mirai 21 in Yokohama (loosely translated as 'Port of the Future'), where the movie is set, instead of literally the time period of "the future". Gallery Pretty cure all stars new stage (4).jpg Music_img01.png|the mascots from fresh to suite. 01_2.jpg|The Revealed Miracle Light Story_img01.png|ayumi and miyuki Staff_img01.png|smile precures and fusion Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage (With Smile Precure And Cure Union).jpg|Precure Allstars New Stage 394753 285546301493446 100001142341584 706092 680732412 n.jpg 403028 220155371404580 100002303567131 532545 259255010 n.jpg pretty cure all stars new stage mirai no tomodachi 129378.jpg References Video thumb|300px|left Category:Movies Category:Pretty Cure All Stars